A Serendipitous Reunion
by imcreepy
Summary: Rin meets Sousuke after five years without seeing him. ONE SHOT and a slight ship. Takes place in their hometown.


Matsuoka Rin walked leisurely along the street of his hometown, reveling in distant memories. It was autumn, when it was cold, but not enough for winter jackets and scarves. He didn't mind weather much, but if he caught a cold that would mean trouble. After all, professional swimming was a brutal job~ either you make it or you don't, and after a couple years you're old and obsolete. It was a bit better than Gymnastics, or any other Olympic sport that required flexibility. However, swimming was among the worst, because it demanded for perfection in every aspect.

Another wind blew, and he started to pick up the pace. He still had to visit Iwatobi, and he only expected to spend another night here. Not to mention that if he stood in the cold too long, his joints could suffer. He visited his old elementary school, admired cherry blossoms, and mostly basked in nostalgia, trying to remember.

It was 7:57 when he decided to get some food, and call it a night. He wanted to eat in a restaurant, but eventually, he stuck with old-fashioned grocery store cup noodle. Rin wasn't in much of a mood to stuff himself.

It was 8:02 when, as he was leaving the store, he heard a distantly familiar voice call his name. He turned around and saw a man with burnished teal eyes that were the only thing Rin recognized. Sousuke.

* * *

Instantly, Rin felt both serendipity and guilt. After high school, they had stayed friends, contacting via texts checking up on each other. There wasn't much to talk about. Sousuke had always had a bit of a subtle personality, unlike Nagisa or even Haru, whose silence was noticeable enough to be a big part of his character. Rin knew next to nothing about his life.

"You are Matsuoka Rin, right?" Sousuke said, and Rin felt a pang at his formality, although he still smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Who else looks like me?" He chuckled. They both spent a couple seconds looking at each other. Sousuke didn't look much different, although his hair seemed longer, and he had a bit of stubble growing on his jaw and chin. His face seemed less youthful, and his eyes looked a little duller than the Sousuke being quickly replaced in Rin's mind by the one before him.

"It's been four years, huh?" Sousuke smiled, and there was no bitterness from him. In all the years that Rin had spent with him, he had never shown bitterness, although there were emotions similar to it.

"I guess we have a lot to catch up on, right?" Rin smiled again, a big radiant smile that made Sousuke laugh a bit.

"I guess we do. Here, we can go to my place."

* * *

His house was tidy and well-maintained. It wasn't particularly ornate, but Rin liked it.

"Nice house," he said, "You got a girlfriend tidying for you?"

Sousuke laughed. "Actually I do. It's been five months now."

"Will I get to meet this lucky lady?"

"She won't be here until tomorrow night, so probably not."

* * *

They updated each other on their life. Rin told him about how his swimming was now. His success was big, then slow, then came to a complete stop. Rin had smiled wanly, trying to not act bitter. Although he was a 26-year-old man, he still had that stubbornness and the need for success. He had done mediocrely in the last two Olympics. He knew that Sousuke could hear the desperation in his voice when he said, "My career is halfway over. Hopefully I'll do really well in three years." He didn't mention anything about Haru beating him in the last Olympics in, well, obviously, the 100-meter freestyle. Sousuke didn't seem to like Haru much.

* * *

Sousuke's shoulder never did heal fully.

"It's better now, but it occasionally pains. It's nothing to worry about, but I don't think I'll ever 'return' like you said, all those years ago." A knot formed in Rin's throat.

He did work the shop with his dad, but he also worked part-time to teach kids how to swim, like what Makoto was doing.

"Those that can't go up that high teach," He had said, and Rin's expression must have been bad, because he added, "Plus, I taught Nitori some, and I figured, why not? I hear he's doing well right now. Who would have thought a wimp like him would become a successful businessman?"

The knot tightened more and more as the night dragged on. Sousuke really was outstanding at swimming. In most occasions he could even beat Rin, maybe even with his shoulder. He had withstood the pain just to swim with him. In fact, the reason why he overworked himself was just to stand level with him.

Yet there was no bitterness in his voice. Rin wanted to yell and ask, but he was an adult now. He stared into Sousuke's eyes and wondered how they could be so bright when he didn't know that they were only bright for him.


End file.
